Tripping the Rifts
* * ** * ** *Earthen Ring's commanders |commanders2=* ** † ** † ** † ** † |casual1= |casual2=}} Tripping the Rifts was an achievement only obtainable during the Cataclysm launch event. Players must destroy one of each elemental rift in order to get the achievement. http://www.wowwiki.com/Elemental_Invasionhttp://www.wowhead.com/achievement=4887#. http://www.mmo-champion.com/content/2054-Cataclysm-Prologue-Elemental-Invasions-Started Rift Locations WARNING: The elemental rifts around the lake by Altar of Rhunok and Zim'torga in Zul'drak, Northrend, do not count towards this achievement. Earth Rumbling Elementals can be found at the Earth Elemental Rifts. Note: Rumbling Elementals are immune to nature magic. Fire Searing Elementals can be found at the Fire Elemental Rifts. Note: Searing Elementals are immune to fire magic. Water Surging Elementals can be found at the Water Elemental Rifts. Note: Surging Elementals are immune to frost magic. Wind Gusting Elementals can be found at the Wind Elemental Rifts. Note: Gusting Elementals are immune to nature magic. Continent maps Note that the coordinates displayed on the maps are for the continent, not for the zone in which the spawn locations can be found. On the maps below, represents Earth, represents Fire, represents Water, and represents Wind Rifts. Details This is the limited time event achievement added for the Cataclysm Pre-release Events. EVENT WENT LIVE NOVEMBER 1st, 2010 To get this achievement, whether you are Alliance or Horde you need to have had at least one each of the buffs ( Fire, Water, Earth, Wind) since the event began on November 1, 2010. These buffs are not required to be active at the same time. You obtain one of the buffs when you take part in sealing an elemental rift. These buffs last an hour unless dispelled. You can have all the buffs active at the same time. You will be able to loot Mysterious Objects (Daily) if and only if the zone is level appropriate for your character. Extra Details Rifts will be appearing all over the game world. This includes Northrend AND Outland. Elemental Rifts lose health when one of their elemental creatures is killed. If the rift has 10 Health, killing 10 of the elementals it spawns will kill/close it. These Elemental Rifts are level specific in relation to the item they drop. So, for example, all level 80 characters will have to kill rifts in Northrend locations to get the daily quest item that spawns when the rift dies, while level 60 characters can kill rifts in Silithus, Western Plaguelands, or other level appropriate zones that spawn rifts. If you are not in a area specific to your characters level when a rift appears then, even if your character does see the rift, the rift will disappear as your character approaches that particular Elemental Rift. Rifts have a 60 minute respawn timer and a 10 minute despawn timer (i.e. if not killed within this time from appearing, it goes away for an hour). Rift Loot Each time a rift closes, it leaves behind a loot-able floating item called Mysterious Device. If your character level is appropriate to the area then the Mysterious Device gives a daily quest called Hammering It Out that rewards some XP and/or gold. Buff Details: Earth Powered - Each melee attack, ranged attack, harmful spell or healing spell has a chance to heal you for 2% of your maximum health. Fire Powered - Each melee attack, ranged attack or harmful spell has a chance of engulfing the target in flames, dealing X damage over 15 sec (scales with level). Stacks 5 times. Water Powered - Each melee attack, ranged attack, harmful spell or healing spell has a chance to increase your Energy, Rage, Mana or Runic Power gain by 15%. Wind Powered - Each melee attack, ranged attack, harmful spell or healing spell has a chance to increase your haste rating by X for 10 sec. - WoWHead poster: tmptfate on 07/15/2010 (Patch 3.3.5) http://www.wowhead.com/achievement=4887#. Videos Notes The name is a reference to the television show "Tripping the Rift". Patches * Attribution This article uses material from the "Tripping the Rifts" article on Wowpedia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License.